Humans
Hailing from the continent of R'mora and now spread far and wide across the reaches of Thelania the race known as Humans has settled and expanded, mingling and warring in equal measure with those around them. Far flung over the different lands of the world they are a short lived but very adaptable species with ideals and beliefs as varied as their complexions and statures. Appearance Humans are one of the most physically varied races in the world, with features that have changed with time to suit their climate they come in many shapes, sizes and colors. From the pale skinned and fair haired folk of Aethyrlan to the umber complected and dark haired inhabitants of Fahrum, humans are a very diverse lot typically standing between five and six or so feet in height with many different builds. While they are not so different as to qualify as separate species and possess no differing capabilities such as powers or other such traits humans have categorized themselves into seven different general types based on physical characteristics. Nornen Far to the north in the snowy lands of D'mitha dwell the light skinned and dusky haired humans that inhabit the continents two culturally rich kingdoms. Though the language and customs between Vouxille and Inestrala may mark large differences between them the humans common of D'mitha are typically of medium build with straight or wavy hair of warm dark shades such as brown and black. Their eyes are typically brown and their features soft, skin fair or lightly tanned. Some Nornen are of larger stature, particularly some small settlements of whom live nearer the borders of Jotunn lands. Delden These humans oft are of light or medium skin tone, warm light shades of hair and moderate to large size. Their hair is typically straight and found in shades of blonde, red, ginger, and light browns. Red and orange hair colors are particularly more common in the northern reaches of V'lithe in cities such as Ivalith. Pigment lacking eye colors such as blue and grey are the most abundantly found of the Delden humans. The humans of Elethar often were also of Delden heritage though with wavy or curly hair more common, though their features have become somewhat more muddled since the rampage of the Beast as those few people who remained in the barren continent mingled more freely, mixing cross-species traits into some bloodlines. In the Isles of Alleria too the humans though much mixed after their escape from Elethar are typically of similar appearance. Tethen Though small in population there are humans in the fae lands of Ethlithan. These are a folk of warm medium skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Usually slender of build be they tall and willowy or short and petite their appearance reminds one in some ways of the elves that they are neighbor to in these lands. With skin of tawny, terra-cotta or ochre shade their straight hair is usually brown, black or some other deep hue, much like their large eyes which bear a unique slanted and almost almond shape that matches their sharp features. It is often speculated that the Tethen carry much elven or other fae blood in their heritage but they are most certainly human in origin. Nadaren The humans of Fahrum are usually dark of skin, hair and eye. With skin tones ranging from sepia to deep brown shades such as dark umber and wavy to kinky hair of deep taupe or black their eyes are also typically brown. Because they share the continent with demons the human population has picked up some traits now and then from interbreeding, lending to such traits sometimes as more vivid eye or hair colors. Generally of medium height the Nadaren are often more prone to obesity though it is not at all a trait that encompasses all of their kind and indeed they are frequently quite fit as well. Otolen To the northeast of Fahrum among the archipelago of Zotora these humans live in tribes among the jungles. Their builds are small and generally slight with medium skin tones, and light colored wavy hair and pale eyes. From olive through russet and sepia the natives of these islands make for a contrast with their hair of browns to lighter tones such as blonde and nearly white. Otolen eyes are usually light green or brown in color, never too vivid in shade but pale instead. Sunden In Aethyrlan the humans are often fair in all color and average of shape and strong featured. Their wavy or straight hair is most commonly seen in blonde or white, their skin pale to quite pallid and their eyes usually blue or grey. A typically hardy people though they may come in many frames these humans are much accustomed to the cold. Though these folk began originally as Delden from Elethar they adapted and evolved quite rapidly to their new environment and quickly out-bred the other races that fled with them from the ruined continent. Elden The humans of R'mora are the most varied source of their kind, perhaps in large part because often their distant relations someday return, bringing traits from far away regions with them. Those of true Elden heritage are bright of hair and eye with light to medium complexions and locks that are just as varied in texture as these humans are of build. To give one simple description to these folk is a difficult task but hair and eyes of vibrant and sometimes unusual shades are quite common among them even including such traits as deep blue hair or golden eyes. Those humans who bear such unusual hues in other lands can undoubtedly trace back strong and recent ancestry from those of R'mora. Traits & Abilities Humans are what some refer to as quicklings, their lifespans are substantially shorter than many of the other races of Thelania. Though many cultures of humans consider that they reach adulthood at around fifteen or sixteen years of age due to mental maturity, they do not finish physically maturing until in their early twenties. On average a human in a comfortable and active lifestyle typically lives to around eighty years, but many factors can contribute to the lengthening or shortening of this lifespan, from environment to magical influences. For example the Tethen often live to a more venerable age such as a hundred owing to their common diet and influence of the fae lands while the Sunden are somewhat shorter lived, most only getting as old as sixty or seventy. Not possessed of any particularly innate abilities as some races, humans are nevertheless a very adaptable species well suited to adjusting to many climes. Perhaps to compensate for their shorted live spans they are also one of the most prolific races, and while some do not bear many children whether for personal or cultural reasons, almost all humans are capable of having a great number of children within their brief lives. Not only are humans able to readily reproduce among their own kind but they are also known for frequently and rather easily breeding with other races in Thelania, making them one of the most common sources of half-breeds. Unlike some other races humans are even able to produce offspring with Races of Myth such as Dragons who have taken on the form of a Race of Man. History In times long lost to history humans dwelt first in the land of R'mora, a temperate continent rather central among the other lands of Thelania. Here they lived for some while but their proclivity for reproducing and their adventurous nature soon saw them spreading out into the world. Whether they ventured forth in trickles or great tides humans expanded out into the lands beyond their own, laying claim to regions yet untouched and invading or else sharing lands that many other races called home. Because of their considerable populations and spread it is hard to chronicle all of human history accurately, but it is known that the greatest numbers of them traveled first from R'mora to continents nearest them. Among these they took V'lithe as their own though it has become a more racially varied place long since, Elethar they established a small kingdom in, and Feythabolis and D'mitha were soon taken under human control as well though the Jotunn who were native to D'mitha did not much involve themselves with the settlers. So too was Fahrum shared with the humans by the Demons who inhabited the deserts and savannas since time immemorial. Over many centuries these dispersed folk adapted and developed, spreading ever further out into the world around them. With the destruction reaped in Elethar its people fled en mass to Aethyrlan and Alleria while some number of humans ventured from perhaps Fahrum to the islands of Zotora and some took up residence on the fringes of Ethlithan. The struggles and victories of humans are many, a people so large in number that they have known many wars, many kindnesses and many injustices at both the hands of others races and at their own. To discover more of their history one must delve into the past of each land that they have tread, a burdensome task indeed. Culture & Lore The cultures of humans are immensely diverse depending on the regions they inhabit, often taking on characteristics of other nearby peoples and adapting new ways into their lives based upon their environment. Often they have co-existed alongside other races and their relations with other species have changed through the years, creating a multitude of ideals, religions, governments and traditions both unique and shared. Equally as diverse is the lore held by these assorted societies of humans, but some measure of lore remains common about them if not among them. It has been posed at points by other races that humans are perhaps some result of elf and halfling mingling, but this has yet to be proven at all and is quite possibly merely a theory conjured solely from R'mora's position between Ethlithan and Helmlyn, the homelands of the elves and halflings respectively. Some have also speculated that they are relations of the Jotunn in some manner, another unproven theory though with perhaps some measure more reasoning given the vivid shades of Elden hair, similar to many of the giant folk. Humans are an omnivorous race though their diets depend considerably upon both their climate and their culture, for example the Tethen eat very little meat while the Sunden enjoy a great deal of hunting for venison and other meats. The dwellings of humans are typically solid structures of whatever design best suits their setting, but some instead live nomadic or otherwise more flexible or simplistic lives in less permanent abodes such as tents. Trivia * Humans have the highest population of any race in Thelania and inhabit more continents than any other race. * Humans hold the largest empire in Thelania to date, V'lithe is entirely (with the little noted exception of a dwarven kingdom in the mountains) under the rule of the Dynangrad family who are Elden humans though the continent is home to a mixture of peoples. * Notable humans in Thelania stories include: Aetheria (Delden), Calimund (Delden), Briar (Delden), Drythe (Delden), Raneard'ina (Elden), Denerius (Elden), Justin (Delden), Malith (Delden), Alandria (Nadaren), Lanza (Delden), Oralanalia (Vampiric Sunden), Reilley (Dhampiric Sunden), Vorsryn (Delden), Vincent (Delden), Maraletta (Delden), Theron (Delden), and Tahlia (Delden). Category:Setting Category:Races of Man Category:Races Category:Fauna